


Don’t wake me up

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [69]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Nico, Tired Will, Will is delusionally tired, a bit fluff, a bit will angst, kinda angst, sleepy, solangelo, some soft crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will wanders into the hades cabin often in the middle of the night, tonight he’s acting a bit odd.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Don’t wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, it got super weird and then it turned into angst. What did I expect? I don’t know I went all ham for writing Will super tired because I could. I hope that you enjoy.

Nico knew that Will often came to his cabin in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep? Or most often just slept in the Hades cabin. 

Still Nico wasn’t happy when there was a knock at the door, usually Will just walked in without a care in the world.

“What happened to you just walking in?” Nico mumbled groggily as he opened the door. Will was dressed in only a pair of sweatpants and his hair was disheveled. Oddly enough Will had a single arrow in one hand.

“Uh… tired,” Will muttered, he blinked, “might’ve locked.”

“I don’t lock my door because you come in in the middle of the night,” Nico eyed the arrow carefully, “I assume you want to come in.”

Will let out a breathy sigh and nodded. Nico shrugged, chalking it up as his boyfriend's weird tired actions. 

Before coming inside, Will carefully placed the arrow on the front porch, right outside the door.

“What’s with the arrow?” Nico asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he climbed back into bed.

“Uhm,” Will stared at the arrow, “from my quiver?”

“Right…” Nico nodded, “makes sense I guess? Why did you bring it?”

“Lee said? Protection?” Will squinted out the door before shutting it and locking it. Nico found that a bit odd, Will never really locked the cabin door.

“Lee? Lee told you it was for protection?”

Will nodded and settled into bed next to Nico, “there’s nothing outside.”

“That’s good?”

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be here,” Will whispered, “Kayla doesn’t like it when I… leave the cabin at night,” Will’s eyes drooped. He took Nico’s hand, gently rubbing the back of Nico’s knuckles.

“Why doesn’t she like it?” Nico asked.

“Lee said it was dangerous.”

Nico could see the tiredness in Will’s eyes. His grip loosened.

“Why’s that?”

“Harpies and… things in the dark…” Will said, “sometimes I wander… at night… Kayla doesn’t like that.”

“Oh, you never told me that,” Nico didn’t really understand what Will was talking about and the way he was talking about his brother who had passed years ago made Nico a bit nervous.

“Two years ago,” Will closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek, Nico’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Two years ago?” Nico repeated, cupping Will’s cheek in his hand.

“I didn’t stay at the funeral,” Will whispered, his voice cracked, “I ran away. Was gone all day.”

“Oh,” Nico wiped his tears away with his thumb.

Will covered Nico’s hand with his own.

“I ran away both times,” Will admitted.

“That’s okay, they would be proud of you,” Nico insisted. Will yawned.

“Maybe,” Will glanced over at the door, “his arrow…”

“Lee’s?”

“His quiver, not mine…” Will pushed himself up to a slight sitting position, leaning on his forearm.

“What’s wrong?” Nico sat up as well.

“Nothing,” Will hiccuped, wiping away his own tears, “love you.”

“I love you too sunshine,” Nico guided Will back so he was laying down, “I think it’s time to go back to bed.”

“Mhm,” Will hummed tiredly.

Nico held Will’s hand, absently rubbing his knuckles in a slow rhythm. Nico didn’t realize that Will had already fallen asleep until he noticed his grip had gone slack.

He cast a final glance towards the door before he closed his eyes. Giving Will’s hand a small squeeze before drifting off.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do people actually read my authors notes? Anyway I suppose I sorta enjoyed writing this but it was hard to get over 500 words. I didn’t know what I was doing but I’m tired. I just wanted some fluff but oh well. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
